


Aliferous

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: North and South (UK TV), North and South - Ambiguous Fandom, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Resolved Romantic Tension, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: His kiss was gentle, a questing affair of soft lips and warm skin that felt almost overheated from his time on the train.





	Aliferous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "North and South" or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: Set at the end of the BBC series, post credits scene.
> 
> Warnings: first kiss, drama, romance, resolved romantic tension.

His kiss was gentle, a questing affair of soft lips and warm skin that felt almost overheated from his time on the train.

But it was not dispassionate.

_No, indeed._

It was in all the way wild as it was tender. Speaking of the depths of his heart and a quiet, masculine sort of yearning she had not understood the power of until this very moment. When he looked at her with eyes not dark with temper and stress, but shining with an inner light. Making her feel most strongly, enough to almost forget that it was more than providence that had brought them together on this day, but perhaps the hand of God himself.

She had loved him long before she knew her own heart. Whereas he had shown her his boldly and unashamed, more than once. And had never once wavered.

To deserve such a man…

_What a wretched creature she was!_

He was smiling down at their conjoined hands. Each of them breathing through the bold impropriety of it, yet doing nothing. They had burned too long apart to separate now, even if it was to give up mere inches as the train pulled away from the station.

Still, she blushed. Skin warming to match his as her eyes were drawn to his undone collar. Gaped to show his throat and the lightest shadow of stubble. The starched edges playing coy with his cheekbones. It was indecent. Perfect. But best of all, it was all her dominion now.

_He was hers._

And thanks to Mr. Bell's generous inheritance and sound investments, the wheels of Marlborough Mills would start moving again. Mr. Thornton would once again be in charge of his enterprise. Higgins and the other workers would have work.  _Good work._  Everything would be back as it was. And rightly so, she should think.

She could think of no sweeter thought than that.

Save for perhaps another of his kisses.

And, as if he'd read her thoughts, he obliged her happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference:
> 
> \- aliferous: having wings


End file.
